galacticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Heavens Will Rise
The Heavens Will Rise is an episode of the 2009 TV series Caprica. Plot Teaser Daniel Graystone is searching for Zoe-A in V-World by searching on his home computer. As the designer of V-World architecture, he gave himself unrestricted backdoor access in the event he ever had to spy on people. The changes to New Cap City can be traced back to her. Amanda wants to be the first to see Zoe-A, wanting to make up for slapping the real Zoe the day before she died, something Daniel believes she will know of. Daniel admits he tried to exploit her fear of fire on the U-87 to coax her out, earning a slap from Amanda for it. He spots another piece of code change, suspecting it to be Tamara-A as Zoe-A knows how to hide. Within the altered game, now an afforested paradise, Tamara-A makes finishing touches to the game with the addition of flowers in bloom. Tamara-A de-rezzes and finds herself in an empty room with Daniel in. He asks her to send for Zoe-A when she returns, but Zoe-A tracks him down and slashes him with a knife, forcing him to quit his Holoband. Act 1 Daniel and Amanda discuss their alternatives to getting to Zoe-A. As Zoe-A has shut down his own backdoor access, they will have to meet her in New Cap City itself, and as the game was designed to ban everyone who died, lacking backdoor access means they only have one shot. Amanda gets a message from Agent Jordan Duram and leaves. Out at Orpheus Park, Amanda and Duram meet. He warns her the GDD has been compromised by the STO, but she is safe for now thanks to his thinking. He asks about the camera, but is told that anything linked to Mar-Beth Willow was moved up to the attic after she 'abandoned' the baby. He doesn't tell her Mar-Beth is dead, and moves on to give her a Holoband of the same model owned by Sister Clarice Willow, but is bugged. He warns her she has to find what the STO is planning, as he has a feeling it will happen soon. Clarice, Olaf and Nestor rehearse the latest version of their bombing simulation. Ada enters the stand as normal, taking out a bomb and placing it under her seat alongside other martyrs. To totally destroy Atlas Arena the plan is to have STO members infiltrate the arena as employees, with technicians placing bombs across the stadium so the suicide-bombings trigger a chain-reaction. As they take off their Holobands, Nestor adds that the suicide bombers will be scanned upon death and their Avatars uploaded to the V-World Heaven. The STO will then wait until a month after the attack before revealing the miracle that the martyrs survived digitally, enough time for the victims' loved ones to grieve. Nestor is having second thoughts about the whole thing; having studied the Avatar Program it is clear that new Avatars can be created immediately and that the suicide bombing will kill thousands of people for no reason at all. This angers Olaf, who believes he is suggesting martyrs can not be devoted to the One True God, and when he implies the bombing was just Clarice's idea, she suggests he take one of her space tickets and become a bomber so he can ask the One True God in person. Nestor refuses. On Gemenon, the recruits take part in explosives training in a cave, led by Kevin Reikle. Kevin teaches them how to construct a functioning mortar capable of firing 500-1700m. One of the recruits, Lexon, is running late. As he jogs to the cave he fails to salute to one of the guards. The guard takes offense and stops him. Lexon argues with the guard about running late, and finally pushes him, saying "frak you, man! You don't touch me!". This is taken as an assault of a superior officer, and the guard orders Lexon onto his knees and orders a nearby U-87 to execute him. Lexon becomes terrified and begins saluting to the guard, but it is too late. Lacy Rand can see what is going on from the cave, and in spite of Kevin's suggestions the class ignore it she runs out and orders the U-87 to halt. The U-87 does so, baffling the guard as she is not a recognised handler. Nonetheless, he orders the U-87 to execute Lexon once more. Lacy orders it to halt. Lacy is restrained by other guards, and Kevin gets out of the cave. He orders the U-87 carry out the execution, but is ignored along with the guard. It stands there watching Lacy. In the aftermath of the failed execution, Lacy is taken to Diego's tent to explain her actions. She apologises for breaking rank, but insists it was the right thing to do because Lexon's execution was morally wrong. Diego accepts her word, having already got Lexon off the hook. Diego shifts the subject and wants to know how Lacy was able to overrule the others, as the U-87 is not programmed to accept the authority of anyone but an Authorised Controller. Lacy refuses to admit her relationship with Zoe-A and the prototype, instead saying it must have been a fluke that the U-87 has a sense of decency. At the Willow residence, Amanda has figured out that the family's recent use of the attic indicates it is the STO base of operations. She sneaks upstairs while everyone is away and swaps out Clarice's Holoband with the one Duram gave her. In Little Tauron, Sam Adama heads into Goldie's as usual. He is approached by Fidelia Fazekas, the Guatrau's daughter. She has been in prison at the "Cap City Max" since before the MagLev bombing, and was let out early due to the government wanting space for STO members. She looks forward to working with the Adamas once more, having once had a relationship with Joseph. As she leaves, Daniel Graystone makes his entrance. Sam takes him into one of the empty back rooms to talk, warning him if he keeps being seen in Little Tauron the Ha'la'tha may realise something is up. Daniel gives him the news - Tamara is alive in V-World. Sam is surprised, as according to Joseph he saw her die. Daniel needs people to help him in New Cap City to find her, due to the one-life rule. As an incentive, Daniel reveals he has been working on a prototype humanoid body for Zoe-A complete with artificial skin, which he can do for Tamara-A as well. Agent Duram meets with Clarice in Orpheus Park. She notices he is avoiding something. He finally reveals Mar-Beth is dead, murdered on Clarice's orders when he planted fake documents implying she was the informant. Amanda is ashamed of helping him, having got an innocent woman kid, but he insists she was a terrorist and her baby will grow up to be one as well. As she heads out, Duram is shot from afar and falls down a slope. Amanda rushes to the body, but to avoid any GDD tracking, refers to him as a John Doe over the phone. Ruth is preparing a dinner for Evelyn and the Adamas. Sam notices Willie wearing an Avenging Angels shirt he traded a boy at school for. He doesn't know about Tamara-A, and can't see why Sam is so mad. Evelyn, who has met Tamara-A, warns him that the Avenging Angels is now such a popular brand Sarno is talking about it, effectively meaning children across the Twelve Worlds aware aware of it and it's only a matter of time before Joseph notices too. Evelyn insists he take Daniel up on his offer and kill Tamara-A properly this time, suggesting he weigh the body down and throw it in a virtual lake so she can rest in peace finally so Joseph can move on. At Graystone Industries, Joseph is busy with paperwork and is met by Fidelia. She wants them to rekindle their old romance, but he would rather not. She starts talking about some problems in the company she wants help with solving. After every dozen or so U-87s shipped to the Caprican military, two disappear. While the Ha'la'tha is smuggling to the STO on Gemenon, the missing U-87s far excels that. Joseph bluffs that the state-of-the-art robots require such delicate construction that one in twenty-five fail to pass quality assurance testing. She points out there are no records of faulty skeletons being returned by the military, but he says they're being sent to a reclamation company for the metal. She then points out there's no income coming from any reclamation companies. Joseph finally asks if she thinks anything odd is happening, but she avoids the question with more flirtation and leaves. On Gemenon, Odin is having sex with a Lacy NPC. His Holoband is ripped off by the real Lacy, who warns him Holobands - especially for Holoporn - are contraband and he could risk being shot. She has him get out of bed and follow her to an underground cavern. She enters first and finds a platoon of U-87s shut down. She recognises the U-87 she ordered around earlier by damage to the exoskeleton and orders it to power up. All U-87s respond and do so. She hopes Zoe-A is inside, and orders it to raise its arm if she is Zoe. Though they do not talk, all the U-87s raise their arms. Odin takes Lacy out of the cavern, avoiding guards on patrol. Recovering a handgun and ammunition from storage for protection, he asks how Zoe is. Lacy tells him Zoe was her friend who died, but won't say how she and the robots are connected. Lacy kisses Odin, and finally says she was Zoe Graystone. He is no longer interested with asking further. Sam phones Daniel, and offers to help him for 10,000 cubits. On Gemenon, the Blessed Mother approaches Diego's tent for an impromptu meeting. He warns her that Lacy, the girl who can control the U-87s, was brought to them by Clarice. She offers him Obal Ferras' ring as an offer of becoming an elder. Amanda visits Daniel at the Graystone residence. She reveals what happened to Agent Duram, but thanks to her timing he is in a stable condition at the hospital. With Cottle as the on-duty practitioner, she thinks he will keep quiet. Amanda is worried the GDD was behind the shooting, and while Daniel offers to just start hacking holobands, she prefers to wait it out and see Zoe instead. At the Willow residence, Clarice is having Nestor and Olaf look at her Holoband as they know more than her about them. Something is causing her to only pick up static, and while Nestor prepares a diagnostic he spots that the product number is different from what it was before. This cannot be her band, so he concludes Amanda switched it and she is a GDD spy. As Olaf chastises her for falling into a GDD operation that resulted in others getting hold of their plans for V-World Heaven, he realises Mar-Beth couldn't have been the spy and she was entirely innocent. The STO bombing will occur within 24 hours, and they have until then to track down Amanda and recover the band. Out in his car, Sam puts on his Holoband. Riding a horse through the forest of what was once New Cap City, he meets the Graystones, also on horseback. Out in their fortress, Zoe-A senses their arrival, but wants them to come. Production Cast Sources External links * Category:Caprica episodes